Razones para un loco amor
by pame chan 42
Summary: Shintaro no comprende las razones por las cuales "ama" a Kuroha, pero eso no evita que fuertemente desee estar junto a él.


**_-EDIT: Bueno, creo que muchas hemos visto el final de mekakucity actors, y por ende, comprendido mejor a "la serpiente que aclara la mirada", o como todas le llamamos, "Kuroha". En fin, aún así dejo este fic aquí porque, fue muy divertido para mi escribirlo~. Eran como que mis ideas antes de entender mejor todo. Tómenlo como un AU si desean :).-_**

Versión KuroShin -con algo de ShinHaru y KonoShin- de Kagerou. Habla de como Kuroha y Shintaro llegan a conocerse, y finalmente a "enamorarse".

Se apega un poco a la novela y a los pv's, así que, quizás tenga algunos spoilers para quienes no han leido ni visto los videos.

Es REALMENTE DIFÍCIL escribir algo de ellos que sea _"tierno"_-está en cursivas, no es tan tierno como podría parecer- , pero dí mi esfuerzo~.

Y wow, ¡mi primer KuroShin! Realmente amo esta version/variación del ShinKono. Son muy lindos, me encantan demasiado c:

Espero lean esto con el mismo entusiasmo con el que yo escribí.

* * *

Shintaro se preguntaba cómo era que había llegado a esa situación.

Su inconsciente en lo más profundo de su alma le hacían esa pregunta. _¿Por qué ahora solo pensaba en Kuroha?_

Era totalmente inconsciente aquello. Casi no lograba oír la pregunta ya, todo porque ahora toda su mente se vaciaba en su situación actual. Su cuerpo simplemente gritaba "_más" "ahí...ah" "más rápidooo"_, seguido por muchos gemidos y sensaciones terriblemente placenteras. Todo su ser estaba nublado en lujuria. Él no pensaba, solo se entregaba al chico frente a él.

El más alto por su parte amaba ver todas esas expresiones. Por eso lo tenía encima de él. Por eso Shintaro estaba sentado sobre él, _y dentro de él_. Su cara lujuriosa era excitante, la había visto tantas veces que creía que en algún punto se aburriría; pero no, Shintaro era único. Su cuerpo actuaba tan distinto y similar todas las veces que lo hacían, que era casi como si fuera la primera vez. _Casi_. Para Kuroha tener sexo con Shintaro era simplemente delicioso.

Pero aún la pregunta inconsciente persistía; ¿cómo habían llegado a esa situación? Donde Shintaro se entregaba tan fácilmente, dónde Kuroha se deleitaba con su cuerpo, donde Shintaro ya no lloraba y ya no pedía recuperar a quien tanto había amado. Donde ambos simplemente actuaban.

_Dónde locamente buscaba ese sentimiento llamado __**amor**__._

* * *

Todo empezó hacía casi un mes atrás.

Shintaro no podía evitar llorar de impotencia. Él no era una persona que llorara fácilmente. Recordaba que con su padre no había llorado mucho. ¿En ese momento había tenido fe? ¿esperanza? Cuando niño quería pensar en que su padre iba a volver algún día. Que iba a regresar como salía en las películas; quizás tarde, pero volvería con una gran sonrisa como era la costumbre.

Pero no, nunca volvió.

También recordaba que apenas si lloró con lo que le pasó a su amiga Ayano, o por Takane; aunque recordaba que había llorado mudamente en su cuarto por Haruka, porque este se le había confesado ese mismo día, y aunque él aceptó y ambos esperaban estar juntos y ser felices, a Haruka le dio "un ataque". Había muerto quizás por todo ese conjunto de sentimientos. _El amor podía matar, era claro para él._

O eso creía, pues no sabía la horrible verdad sobre lo que le habían hecho a Haruka y a Takane; y no lo descubriría jamás.

Shintaro definitivamente no lloraba mucho; así que, ¿por qué ahora lloraba tan pesadamente frente a Konoha? ¿Se sentía culpable? ¿No quería perder de nuevo a alguien que amaba tan fuertemente? No encontraba ni buscaba respuesta. Solo sentía la culpa carcomerlo por haber caído de un precipicio en principio.

Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas por aquel que había salvado su corazón de la soledad y el dolor. Estos estaban totalmente llenos de lágrimas y de _miedo_. Las manos de Shintaro temblaban horriblemente además, manchadas en la sangre de Konoha, todo por intentar evitar que sangrara más. Pero no era médico, no tenía estudios, no era nada; no podía ayudar a quien más amaba. La horrible sensación de nudo en el cuello, como si lo ahorcaran, estaba presente de igual manera. El mundo de nuevo lo estaba matando.

El chico que más amaba, su mejor amigo, el más inocente y amable del mundo, yacía frente a él, diciéndole simplemente palabras estúpidas y dulces como "porque somos amigos", "porque te amo y no sé que haría sin ti". Konoha solamente pedía que Shintaro no llorara más. Él había visto cosas horribles cuando vio todo lo que les sucedió a Hiyori y a Hibiya por lo cual entendía el dolor y el impulso de luchar por no querer perder a alguien querido. Él no iba a permitirse perder a Shintaro, pero ahora no podía evitar que por el rostro de este bajaran algunas lágrimas traicioneras, se odiaba a si mismo por eso.

Konoha deseaba que nadie nunca más sufriera, quería eliminar todos los problemas de las personas, y ahora sentía que había creado uno. Decidió acabar con eso y entonces con los dedos, y de manera casi dolorosa, llamó su atención tocando suavemente su rostro. Konoha a pesar de todo le sonrió y le dijo que iba a estar bien, que alguien llegaría, que los salvarían, que todo iba a ser somo antes. Que después incluso irían a comer algo, o que quizás luego iban a tomar una siesta juntos.

Shintaro encorvó las cejas, ¿cómo podía tener tanta fe? En la realidad no existían los finales felices, la gente moría o te dejaba.

_Aún así, en ese momento decidió confiarle toda su fe y esperanza. Iba a creer en él. Iba a creer que ambos esta vez iban a tener un "final feliz"._

Quizás Momo o Kido llegaría pronto, quizás incluso Mary. Ya iban a llegar... .

Esperaron mientras Shintaro apretaba más la herida en el vientre de Konoha, evitando los pensamientos de miedo y dolor; logrando aquello al principio, acallando su propia desesperación y miseria, pero con el paso de los minutos, Shintaro se dio cuenta de que nadie vendría. Konoha perdía cada vez más sangre, y cuando finalmente algo asustado le dijo "Shintaro, tengo frío y sueño" Shintaro ya no supo como continuar cuerdo.

-N-No te preocupes, ya van a llegar, de seguro Kano está haciendo a-algo estúpido, atrasando a los demás, o quizás Mary. E-es... alguien muy asustadiza- pero el único asustado era él.

Y entonces, cuando creía que Konoha iba a perder la consciencia y desfallecer, vio como este se modificaba; literalmente cambiaba de forma. Además de ver como serpientes atravesaban su cuerpo de la manera más horrible posible.

De repente, frente a él apareció un joven de cabello negro con los parpados cerrados, los cuales al abrirlos, mostraron unos ojos amarillos totalmente irreales. El joven de inmediato le sonrió de una manera que hizo que se le erizara la piel.

-¿Konoha?

-¿Konoha? Con qué ese es mi nombre.

-¡¿K-Konoha, eres tú?!

Pero el joven frente a él no era Konoha. Quien ahora poseía su cuerpo no tenía ni un recuerdo, ni una memoria, pero había una misión en su mente. Había una misión que él sabía que tenía que cumplir a su tiempo.

* * *

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que los otros llegaron. Todos se sorprendieron con aquel joven ¿Él era Konoha? ¿que había pasado? Ni siquiera Shintaro podía creerlo, a pesar de que él mismo había visto todo.

Aún así no importaba que no fuera Konoha, lo era a la vez y estaba bien así. Estaba vivo. "Konoha" estaba vivo. No importaba que esa horrible sonrisa del joven de cabello negro asustara a Shintaro. Era una sonrisa algo muerta y quebrada; pero para Shintaro solo era diferente, no era ni tétrica, ni mala, no era malsana ni perversa. Así no era Konoha ¿no?.

Shintaro ignoró como su inconsciente le gritaba que ese chico era peligroso; dejó de lado sus temores y sospechas, y se mantuvo junto a él. No lo iba a dejar ir, se iba a quedar con él. Le enseñaría de nuevo el mundo, como cuando le enseño a Konoha que era cada cosa. Y a su vez, él esperaba que como Konoha esta nueva persona se atreviera a enseñarle algo que había perdido en algún momento de su vida pasada; un sentimiento muy extraño llamado _amor_.

Pero entonces un día se cumplieron los deseos del otro. Había un deseo escondido en el corazón de este Konoha; este era algo parecido al sueño de Konoha de "eliminar todos los problemas de los demás". Konoha no quería que nadie "nunca sufriera". Lo intentó tratando de detener a Hibiya de morir; había fallado. Por lo cual, la nueva lógica de este Konoha era la de eliminar a quienes sufrían. Si ya no estaban, si ya no existían, entonces ya no iban a haber más problemas en sus cortas y miserables vidas.

Y así lo hizo. Eliminó uno a uno los _"problemas"_ de los demás. Nunca nadie sufriría, nunca nadie jamás iba a meterse de nuevo a un mundo como en el que cayeron Hiyori y Hibiya. Había sido un héroe, los había "rescatado" a todos. Todos ellos eran personas importantes en la que fue su vida anterior. Todos ellos merecían que les mostrara sus monstruosos poderes. No podía evitar reírse porque realmente le gustaba aquello. Le encantaba la expresión de miedo de todos al morir. Era hermosa para él.

No lo hacía por ser un héroe. No lo hacía por bondad ni odio. Solo lo hacía porque era "divertido".

Y luego de varias muertes, cuerpos mutilados y de felicidad destruida, solo uno quedaba. El último que continuaba vivo era Shintaro. Deseaba matarlo de la peor manera posible; pero, por alguna razón, cuando intentaba idear una manera de asesinarlo, su mente le decía que no, que no lo hiciera. Era como un grito desesperado que le rogaba que no le hiciera daño, que no debía. Ilógico para él, pues no había nada dentro de sí.

* * *

El mismo día donde la muerte rondó y solo dos cuerpos quedaron parados; los dos únicos sobrevivientes estaban en el cuarto del más bajo. Ambos estaban completamente empapados en sangre.

Shintaro estaba manchado en la sangre de sus amigos, de todos los que lo sacaron de la soledad; incluso estaba bañado en la sangre de su hermana menor. Era horrible. Quería morir. No deseaba vivir más pues, ¿qué iba a hacer sin Ene? ¿sin sus amigos? ¿sin su hermana?**_ ¿Sin Konoha?_** Ese chico frente a él no era Konoha, solo se reía por haber matado a todos, así no era el Konoha que él conocía y amaba.

-¿Por qué...?

-¿Umh?-le dijo mientras lo miraba sentado en una silla.

-¿por qué no me has matado aún?-Le preguntó casi muerto en vida. Pidiendo y rogándole morir.

-¿Por qué? Veamos... ah sí, porque quiero que vivas lamentándote toda tu vida. Quiero que vivas deseando morir. Quiero ver como todos los días de tu miserable vida me ruegas que te mate. Ese tipo de vida se oye como algo que yo amaría ver...- Le respondió de una manera sádica y feliz, con un tono de odio y miseria en cada palabra.

Shintaro estaba atrapado en un mundo donde no quería vivir ni un segundo más. Todo era horrible, todo era negro; como cuando perdió a su padre, como cuando perdió a sus amigos de la escuela, como cuando se perdió a si mismo clavándose una tijera en el cuello. Era la cosa más horrible, sobre todo porque sabía que ese chico lo torturaría toda la vida. Era algo que él no quería sentir ni un instante más.

El de sonrisa muerta sabía que en parte era cierto. Quería ver la miseria día a día en los ojos de Shintaro; pero, lo que más quería en realidad, era matarlo de una vez. Quería matarlo en el mismo instante en el que acabó con la vida de los otros, pero con Shintaro todo era diferente, asquerosamente diferente. No podía matarlo, sus manos no actuaban. Su cuerpo no podía ni disparar ni mutilar ni nada parecido. Quería ver esa expresión de miedo en sus ojos, quizás incluso que le suplicara para que no lo matara; pero no, algo en su mente le gritaba que no debía mancharse las manos con su sangre.

Al que había sido el primero que había visto en su vida, no.

* * *

-Hey Shintaro-le diría a los dos días, como siempre molestándolo porque se sentía aburrido.- Mira, me robé comida, ¿no quieres?-Le preguntó ofreciéndole.

Shintaro no había comido desde que esa fatírica noche ocurrió. Solo dormía, se levantaba para ir al baño y luego volvía a su cama y a ese limbo; pensando en qué hacer. No sabiendo si quería morir ya. Una parte de él fuertemente quería alejarse de ese mundo; algo le gritaba que la vida así era más que horrible, que ya debía dejar ese mundo de una vez por todas para no volver a sentir dolor. Pero entonces algo le gritaba en ese momento que no lo dejara, que no abandonara a Konoha. Que lo rescatara de ese ser que ahora tenía su cuerpo, de ese joven a quien ahora llamaba "Kuroha".

_Debía salvarlo._

-Vamos, están deliciosos, no me digas que quieres morirte de hambre jaja. Es una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Conociéndote, esperaba que hicieras algo más drástico y terrible jajaja.- Se burló de él y de sus ideas.

Para su suerte luego de que casi acabara con todo Shintaro se atrevió a comer el último pedazo de carne que sobraba, algo que lo molestó pues era el último; pero a la vez Kuroha por alguna razón en esos momentos se sintió... ¿feliz? Solo se decía que sentía aliviado de que los días donde podía torturarlo mentalmente recordándole que todos estaban muertos menos él, podían continuar.

O esa era la supuesta razón de su paz mental.

Y esa noche por alguna razón desconocida se quiso acostar junto a él. Shintaro tenía un olor, una esencia que lo embriagaba y le llamaba mucho la atención, no solo como un juguete para molestar, si no como algo más que su mente sin recuerdos no comprendía bien.

Shintaro se había bañado a petición de él momentos antes por lo cual el aroma a shampú se sentía fuertemente en su cabello húmedo. Kuroha lo había metido a la ducha, echándole agua completamente fría, burlándose de él cuando empezó a moverse erráticamente por la temperatura del agua no temperada. De manera algo brusca Kuroha le echó el shampú en la cabeza, menospreciándolo y humillándolo.

Ahora Shintaro olía muy bien, y era casi hasta apetecible.

Pero había algo que sus pensamientos no podían ignorar. En el momento en el cual estuvieron en el baño, cuando le quitó toda su ropa y vio su cuerpo desnudo, se había... ¿excitado? No sabía el significado de esa palabra, pero sentía que esa era la frase que tenía que usar. Shintaro lo... excitaba, lo enamoraba, creaba en él esa estúpida y tonta sensación que no podía evitar, algo que le hacía sentir algo parecido a la felicidad y la calidez. Estupideces del hombre que lo hacían sentir relajado. Era un sentimiento, bello y estúpidamente dulce; raro y asqueroso, un sentimiento irreverente y diferente.

Era un sentimiento que él no comprendía que se llamaba _pasión_.

Ahora Shintaro estaba casi pegado a la pared. Kuroha estaba hacia el extremo del filo de la cama, mirándolo; casi analizando al más bajo. Observando sus puntos débiles: El cuello, los ojos, que lugares atacar primero cuando se "aburriera" de él. Aunque afrontaba que quizás nunca iba a poder matarlo.

Shintaro se sentía muerto. Cada día moría un poco más, perdía poco a poco a las esperanzas, los días lo ahorcaban más y ya no sabía que hacer. Su mente era una pelea entre vivir y morir en ese momento cuando de repente sintió algo extraño y familiar; cálido, pero en ese momento también muy fuerte, casi asfixiante. Kuroha se había acercado a él y lo estaba abrasando sorpresiva y posesivamente. Esa acto sorpresivo lo devolvió al mundo, y no solo eso, le recordó algo muy cotidiano de su vida pasada. Era como cuando Konoha...

Shintaro sentía que entendía todo y a la vez nada.

Y entonces, unas palabras que eran familiares y diferentes:

"Te amo"

Ni uno de los dos las comprendían, ¿Kuroha lo amaba? Era algo que ni uno esperaba oír, solo había salido de los labios del de mayor altura, solo eran palabras vacías en cordura. Más sorpresivo fue cuando Shintaro lo abrasó lo más fuerte que pudo, ocultando un rostro algo lloroso y un ceño fruncido.

-Y-yo también...-Le dijo, queriendo sentir una vez más a Konoha.

Ambos durmieron ese día así, juntos y abrasados. La ropa de Kuroha se mojó un poco pero no importaba. Shintaro amanecería algo mal por sentir la humedad de sus propias lágrimas, pero aún así lo abrasaba.

Los días empezarían entonces a tener ese tipo de extraña rutina desde ese momento.

Era así como su vida poco a poco empezaban a volver a la "normalidad". Era cierto, Shintaro ahora estaba solo. Ya no estaba Ene para molestarlo, ya no tenía a Momo para hablarle, su madre estaba triste y deprimida, y sabía lo lamentable que era la vida sin todos los que habían sido sus amigos; pero ahora al menos tenía a alguien nuevo junto a él. Afrontaba que en realidad su corazón loco lo usaba para reemplazar a quienes amaba, pero era "feliz" al tenerlo cerca.

Era algo parecido a la felicidad y al amor. No importaba si solo amaba a Kuroha por reemplazar a Konoha, lo "amaba" mucho y con el tiempo creería más en aquello. Se decía que amaba esa diferencia incluso. Era casi como tener a Konoha de nuevo, aunque claro, Konoha no era un enfermo mental que había matado a todos sus amigos. Aún así ese joven despertaba en él todo tipo de palabras y sentimientos nuevos. Kuroha era una persona horrible, pero le empezaba a gustar tenerlo cerca, sea solo como un _reemplazo,_ o como un "placebo" para el amor, Shintaro se sentía "_enamorado"_.

O eso quería creer su ya desquiciado corazón.

* * *

Y sin querer ambos empezaron a crear una rutina.

Kuroha iba y venía; caminaba, desaparecía, como si buscara una meta en su vida quizás, pero siempre volvía; ya fuera a la hora del almuerzo, la cena o para dormir. Si se encontraban afuera entonces él molestaba a las otras "parejas felices", robándoles, asustándoles con sus serpientes, quitándoles las cosas que a su tiempo serían "obsequios para su novio". Shintaro se incomodaba con la estúpida actitud del chico, pero cuando el chico se dormía en sus piernas, no podía evitar amar su rostro calmo y jugar con sus suaves cabellos.

Pero las noches eran totalmente diferentes. En las noches Kuroha aprendía "cosas nuevas". Por desgracia no tenía memoria por lo cual todo era aprender con el más bajo, pero, estaba bien, le gustaba "aprender" con Shintaro.

Todo empezaba siempre como un rutinario juego. Lo abrasaba, casi ahorcándolo, y de inmediato lo besaba. Aún recordaba el primero, había sido como un roce; su primer beso fue hasta tonto, un roce muy simple pues Shintaro se volteó rápidamente avergonzado. Pero al día siguiente Kuroha lo tomó fuertemente de los brazos, tanto que estos se pusieron rojos por donde él apretó, y unió sus labios de una manera fuerte e incómoda para el menor. Los besos y su intensidad fueron aumentando más y más, y para cuando se dio cuenta uno de esos días estaba sobre Shintaro, con este animándose a besarle, metiendo su lengua en su cavidad, dejando salir de vez en cuando algún sonido peculiar, uno de satisfacción a los cuales no sabía como nombrar.

Shintaro se dejaba dominar por él, algo que enloquecía a Kuroha. Kuroha creía que era inexperto al besar, pero para Shintaro era como cuando lo besaba Konoha, era placentero, aunque mucho más rudo para su gusto. Lo enloquecía con sus calientes besos.

Y así empezaron, primero besos, luego añadieron caricias; y el nivel iba a aumentar.

Kuroha se dejaba llevar por sus instintos. Nunca había recorrido el cuerpo de Shintaro, pero sabía donde tocar para que el menor se estremeciera y botara sonidos de placer. Mientras lo besaba y le acariciaba las caderas, pasaba a tocar luego el estómago, ese lugar que lo enloquecía. Subía más hasta llegar a los dos pezones los cuales al apretarlos hacían que Shintaro soltara un gemido. Le gustaba ese sonido, se oía doloroso y placentero. Continuando con su extraño experimento empezaba a tocarlos más, besaba a Shintaro cuando los tocaba, aunque algunos días solo se enfoca en morder los pezones de este con la boca. Le gustaba apretarlos con las manos también pues así podía ver el rostro lujurioso del menor.

Era placentero, le hacía sentir bien no solo a Shintaro si no también a él, tanto que un día notó que de repente por su pantalón aparecía un bulto y una sensación diferente y placentera, era algo desconocido para él. Esa noche Shintaro le dijo que él sabía que hacer para darle más placer y eliminar aquello. Kuroha a pesar de no entender le sonrió lujuriosamente.

Shintaro sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, que no debía pues el hombre frente a él era un asesino, era alguien horrible que destruyó su mundo y el de sus amigos; pero su cuerpo totalmente desenfrenado le hacía continuar. No había marcha atrás; y eso lo notó cuando cayó en cuenta que Kuroha estaba parado frente él y él solo le bajaba el pantalón, notando una gran erección.

No quería admitirse homosexual, al contrario, solo se había enamorado dos veces de dos hombres, pero ahora realmente deseaba tener a Kuroha dentro de él, que lo rompiera si era posible. Pero era tiempo de ir algo lento.

Se relamió los labios haciendo que el de ojos amarillos sonriera y se excitara más. Tocó con las manos aquel duro órgano. Estaba caliente. Con la yema de los dedos tocó el glande, la punta del contrario; y lo frotó suavemente, haciendo pequeños círculos, excitando más al mayor y haciéndole desear que continuase, pero más rápido y más fuerte. Shintaro tomó toda la extensión del miembro con la mano y empezó a hacer ese movimiento placentero de arriba a abajo. Kuroha empezó a liberar pequeños suspiros alegres, pequeños jadeos. Mas estos aumentaron cuando Shintaro metió su sexo dentro de su boca. Kuroha tembló un poco al sentir la cálida humedad del otro. Shintaro de inmediato empezó a moverse del mismo modo que sus manos hicieran momentos antes, de arriba hacia abajo. Aumentando cada vez más su velocidad, pero cuando Kuroha de repente empezó a embestirlo con un movimiento casi involuntario, Shintaro sentía que se iba a ahogar. Era un movimiento desenfrenado que no le gustaba.

Entonces sintió como Kuroha tomaba su cabello, lo hacía ir más rápido aún, incluso le decía que usara los dientes, a Shintaro no le gustaba sentir los dientes en su miembro pero parecía que a Kuroha le excitaba. Así lo hizo aún siendo embestido salvajemente. Kuroha detuvo las embestidas luego de un rato. Shintaro esperaba que no se repitieran, se había quedado sin aire por un momento.

Había un ritmo rápido, salvaje y satisfactorio; y entonces cuando Kuroha lo alejó por última vez, lo hizo meterse tanto dentro de su pene que Shintaro creyó que se ahogaría. Este tembló y entonces liberó su esencia dentro de él. Kuroha liberó su calor blanco dentro de la boca del menor.

Shintaro al tener aún el miembro dentro de su boca tragó un poco de su semen, pero cuando Kuroha por fin se salió de su boca, vació todo lo que quedaba en su mano; no era un sabor que le gustara, fue demasiado sorpresivo para él además; pero cuando recordó que era erótico tragarse el semen del otro, casi sin pensarlo, se relamió sus dedos frente a la vista del más alto. Kuroha lo vio con una cara extasiada y algo jadeante, además de feliz. Shintaro le sonrió y se limpió el semen que se escurría por un extremo de sus propios labios.

Ambos continuarían con eso. Shintaro aún no había recibido todo el placer que se merecía por lo cual aún quedaba noche por vivir.

* * *

Y era así como habían llegado a esa situación. Aprendiendo y descubriendo.

Ahora por fin ese día iba a ser el definitivo en el que iban a tener "sexo real"; no solo lamidas, mordidas o fricciones, si no algo completo y consumido.

Shintaro ya sabía lo que esperaba y estaba feliz, _sabía que lo haría feliz _en su momento. Había preparado todo, no había comido, se había bañado en la mañana y estaba en la cama, esperando al más alto, entre ansioso y pareciendo enojado. Ya había tenido sexo con Konoha, pocas pero las había tenido, por lo cual sabía que hacer. El sexo con Konoha era siempre dulce y calmado, era más que obvio que con Kuroha no iba a serlo por lo cual, se excitaba un poco. Era algo casi nuevo, con Kuroha la "vida" era una experiencia nueva.

Lo esperó hasta que entrara a su cuarto. Como otros días se había ido por ahí, quizás a matar o robar, no quería saber la respuesta, realmente no quería saber que hacía cuando no estaba cerca.

-Oh, veo que estabas esperando esto con ansias, ¿no?-le dijo Kuroha sorprendiéndolo mientras contemplaba como él estaba sentado en su cama y no como otros días donde era él quien lo obligaba a echarse en esta.- Delicioso, hoy me divertiré más que nunca contigo.- Le sonrió.

Shintaro lo vio con una mirada fría, pero era obvio que también estaba entusiasmado; además de caliente y feliz.

Kuroha de inmediato se posicionó sobre él, lo miró y le sonrió. Se relamió muy rápidamente los labios y empezó a besarle. Era un beso fuerte y rápido, le quitaba el aire al chico que estaba debajo, casi asfixiándolo. Antes de separarse en búsqueda de aire le mordía de vez en cuando los labios por diversión, algo que no le gustaba a Shintaro pues luego sus labios quedaban algo colorados, pero no se iba a quejar, se había acostumbrado y le empezaba a gustar poco a poco. Le excitaba.

-Umh... Kuroha...-Dijo de manera inconsciente, estaba ya parado. Había querido hacer eso desde hacía un buen tiempo, su cuerpo aún era como el de un joven con las hormonas alborotadas, no podía evitar querer hacerlo con Kuroha todas las noches, era un aspecto que odiaba mucho de si mismo.

-Jaja-se reía Kuroha al ver su rostro suplicante, siempre había querido que le suplicara, y como el joven estaba tan necesitado de sexo y amor, le pedía todo sin chistar; dejando de lado su típica personalidad fuerte y fría, dejaba solo un alma llena de suplicas, lo que Kuroha deseaba más que nada en el mundo.

De nuevo otro beso asfixiante.

Kuroha ya estaba acariciando y arañando sus caderas cuando de repente sintió como las piernas de Shintaro empezaban a abrasar las suyas acercándolo sus entrepiernas un poco más.

-Se nota que quieres que te de algo de "leche", ¿no?-le preguntó disfrutando cada segundo.

-S-si...-dijo Shintaro sonrojado, odiándose por querer sentir dentro suyo al más alto y odiando además como su voz se cortaba. Su cuerpo estaba muy caliente; todo pensamiento racional se había ido.

-Bien.-dijo finalmente.

De inmediato bajó hacia sus pezones, le encantaban los temblores del menor, y le encantaba ver las consecuencias de sus dientes en estos, se ponía muy rojos luego de un poco de jugueteo.

-Ahh... Kuroha-dijo en un suspiro inconsciente.

Kuroha continuó, bajando hasta su vientre, dándole una lamida y una pequeño mordida; y después fue hacia su entrepierna. Empezó a frotarla, arañando ligeramente, riéndose mientras veía la cara de incomodidad del otro, le divertía como sabía que era doloroso y placentero.

-N-no hagas ¡eso!-gritó al sentir como apretaba mucho más fuerte.

-Jaja, vamos, no seas tan débil Shintaro, apenas si estamos divirtiéndonos juntos.

Shintaro odiaba eso de Kuroha, entre las miles de imperfecciones que tenía, odiaba como podía ser tan sádico con su cuerpo y alma.

-Kuroha, ¡te estoy diciendo que no ara-!- no terminó pues sintió como Kuroha aprisionaba su pene en su boca.-Ah... .

Así estuvieron un buen rato. Shintaro tomó los cabellos de Kuroha entre sus dedos haciendo que fuera a un ritmo rápido. Kuroha usaba los dientes, jugueteada con el glande del otro, apretando fuertemente cuando saboreaba el pre-semen salir, y justo cuando Shintaro parecía que iba a venirse entonces se detenía. Horrible tortura para el menor; cuando parecía que tocaba el cielo, entonces lo devolvían al mundo frío y sucio.

-¡¿P-por qué te detienes?!

-Por qué más, si alguien debe recibir placer ese soy yo más que tú.- Le dijo de manera hipócrita.

-Ahhh te haré, ¡te dejaré hacer lo que quieras! Te la chuparé toda la noche si es necesario, pero vamos Kuroha, termina lo que empezaste.-le dijo con enojo y súplica.

-Vamos Shin, falta la palabra mágica~.- Canturreo el de sonrisa siniestra.

-¿Ah? ¿...Por favor?-dijo enojado y con un rostro lujurioso. Kuroha podía ser realmente estúpido cuando se lo proponía, demasiado sádico con sus sentimientos además.

-No.-le dijo mientras le quitaba el polo que aún tenía.-Te falta decir que deseas que te haga todo lo que se me ocurra durante toda la noche, y te falta decir que amaras todo aquello.- Habían habido días donde el menor se negaba a que lo amarrara, lo vendara, esposara, y demás. Kuroha quería hacerle cosas "interesantes" a su cuerpo, pero el chico frente a él no se lo permitía, quería oír de la boca del más bajo que por favor jugara con su cuerpo de la forma más cruel e inhumana.

Ese día se quería divertir mucho más con el más bajo.

-Ahh... mierda esta bien, has lo que quieras, incluso te enseñaré algo nuevo, pero hazlo. C-chúpala una vez más.-le imploró.

-Bien Shintaro, si tanto suplicas entonces te haré lo que quieras. Aunque... ¿qué es eso que dices que me vas a enseñar? Por lo que sé, ya conozco todos tus puntos débiles, ¿hay alguno más que necesite saber?

Shintaro se quería negar pero en menos de un milisegundo recordó lo que quería desde el inicio.

-Siéntate en la cama-le dijo casi ordenando.

Mientras el otro se disgustaba por aquello, Shintaro se posicionó sobre él, y mientras ambos se quitaban los estorbosos pantalones y toda prenda, sacó del cajón que estaba al lado de su cama un pequeño recipiente con las letras de "lubricante" en esta. Kuroha no sabía que era aquel objeto puesto que no tenía memoria; y más aún no sabía leer, así que al principio no creyó que fuera algo divertido realmente.

Shintaro por un segundo dejó el pote de lado y cogió la mano del mayor, la colocó en su boca, dándole primero un beso y después, lamiendo. Fastidiosa fue su sorpresa cuando Kuroha metió de manera fuerte y brusca sus dedos dentro de su cavidad, casi ahogándolo. Shintaro sentía bien el sexo del contrario además, frotándose con el suyo mientras lamía sus dedos.

-Bien Kuroha, creo que ya sabes que hacer... . T-tienes que meter tus dedos dentro de mi...-le dijo nervioso y con un ligero ceño fruncido. ¿Estaba suplicando? Siempre terminaba deseando más. Maldijo una vez más esa faceta de él.

-¿Dentro de ti? Pero si estaba dentro de ti hace un segundo, ¿acaso estás jugando conmigo?

-¡Escúchame y cállate!-Tomó la mano derecha del contrario y la metió dentro del elemento acuoso. -Mira tonto, solo tienes que meter esto...-hizo una pausa mientras se levantaba ligeramente y con mayor firmeza acercaba los dedos del otro hasta su entrada. Le hizo solo meter uno, quería ir lento. -A-a... aquí...-dijo con algo de dolor mientras el dedo entraba dentro de él. A Kuroha le encantó y fascinó por completo la mirada que hizo. ¿Shintaro sentía dolor? Eso parecía. Con que eso era lo que quería. Bien, le iba a dar más.

No escatimó, solo empezó a subir y a bajar de manera acelerada, metiéndose más, queriendo ver su cara dolorosa. La suerte que tenía pues Shintaro se la estaba mostrando; cerrando su ojo derecho y casi el izquierdo, suspirando con las mejillas coloreadas de rojo. Kuroha continuó, si un dedo hacía eso, quería saber que harían dos. Metió el segundo.

-¡Ahhh!- Gritó Shintaro sorprendido, él no le había dicho nada y él ya empezaba a saber más de sus puntos de placer.

-umh ¿qué pasa Shin? No me digas que no te gusta. Yo lo amo.-le dijo para de inmediato meter un tercer dedo.

-¡Ahh!- volvió a gritar, sobre todo cuando rozó su próstata, fue ahí cuando perdió la cordura y le pidió _más._-Ah ¡ah!-gritaba, sintiendo la brusquedad del de ojos amarillos.

-Vamos Shin, no me veas con esa cara tan enojada, no me digas que no te...-retrocedió un poco los dedos- ¡gusta!- Gritó mientras metía rápido sus dedos, dándole una horrible estocada, rozando la próstata, dándole dolor y placer.

-Ah ¡mierda! _¡fuck!_

-Umh linda palabras~.-le respondió. Le encantaba cuando Shintaro decía cosas en otros idiomas, enojado y deseoso.

Shintaro estaba brotando de nuevo pre-semen, sentía que se podría venir pronto, el dolor y el placer eran inigualables pero, deseaba sentir ya el pene de Kuroha dentro suyo de una buena vez.

-K-kuroha. ¿quieres subir aún más de nivel?-le dijo con con una mirada cansada y muy lujuriosa.

-¿Otro nivel? Encantado.

-Bien- le respondió mientras tomaba su mano para sacarla de su entrada. Limpió primero la mano del otro con unas toallas húmedas que siempre estaban al lado de su cama, lamió y besó la palma de manera erótica y de inmediato se alzo sobre el miembro erecto del más alto.

-Esto te gustará.-le dijo una última vez. Se sentía un poco indeciso, justo cuando lo iba a meter, Kuroha lo tomó de las caderas y lo hizo bajar de la manera más brusca e inhumana posible, mitiéndolo en su sexo. Había entendido todo y quería ya meterse dentro de Shintaro, pero este se veía algo nervioso por lo cual lo tomó por la fuerza. Se metió de una manera demasiado rápida para el cuerpo de Shintaro.

-¡Ahhh!-gritó el menor al sentir que Kuroha estaba dentro de él. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que había sido penetrado por lo cual era como redescubrir esa sensación. No recordaba que fuera tan dolorosa.

Kuroha de inmediato lo hizo bajar aún más rápido hasta donde su cuerpo le permitía, algo demasiado doloroso para Shintaro. Cuando sintió que por fin Shintaro estaba completamente dentro de él, se dedicó a sonreírle viendo su rostro lleno de intenso dolor. Shintaro se estaba rompiendo dentro de él, parecía que se ahogaba gimiendo tanto y llorando, o eso le pareció. Lo besó nuevamente y empezó con el vaivén.

Los gemidos se perdían en el interior de la boca de Kuroha, Shintaro perdía la cordura, se sentía lleno de placer. Kuroha golpeaba contra su próstata, eso lo enloquecía más y más, no entendía como había soportado tanto sin eso. Podía vivir todo lo que quisiera si Kuroha le hacía eso todas las noches.

Kuroha continuó. Grande fue su satisfacción cuando vio como los labios del contrario gritaban tan desesperadamente su nombre; como su mirada se nublaba en el momento en que tomaba su sexo, masturbándolo rápidamente. Todo eso le era placentero. Su miembro se sentía bien dentro de él. Era como si el universo hubiera hecho que su cuerpo coincidiera de esa manera tan perfecta con el del otro.

Shintaro por su parte sentía el calor de Kuroha, como le daba estocadas dolorosas, pero a la vez, muy placenteras. Su visión era borrosa, pero podía vislumbrar perfectamente la sonrisa del otro. Y comenzó a sentirse cerca del orgasmo luego de muchas idas y subidas.

-Ahhh K-kuroha, mierda, e-estoy por... ah...-Kuroha sabía bien lo que quería decir por lo cual con mayor rapidez masturbó su miembro, haciendo a Shintaro gemir más de que creía posible. -K-kuroha ¡Kuroha!-gritaba casi desesperado, queriendo sentir el semen del otro dentro de él. Sentir su calor para satisfacerse más.

Shintaro sentió que había llegado al cielo por fin. Su cuerpo dejó de subir y bajar, ahora iba de lado a lado, un poco de arriba a abajo, casi temblando. No pudiendo soportar ese calor, pronunciando el nombre del mayor, diciéndole que lo amaba, que amaba su pene, que quería sentirlo así todas las noches, que quería más; diciendo cualquier cosa que su cerebro formulaba en ese mismo segundo, haciendo un movimiento rápido y errático, arqueándose y sujetándole fuertemente de sus hombros sintió como se terminaba de perder y el caliente líquido blanco salía de su interior.

Para Shintaro fue la cosa más deliciosa de su vida. Aunque Kuroha aún no terminaba. Aún estaba disfrutando del interior del otro.

Kuroha continuaba empalándolo; dando embestidas salvajes, jugando con el sensible pene del otro y sintiéndose en el paraiso; hasta que sintió que su cuerpo ya no podía más. Había llegado a su límite y era momento de expulsar todo lo que tenía dentro en Shintaro. En ese momento se dejó llevar, olvidando que había a su alrededor se apegó más a él, hizo una mueca de enojo y placer, se arqueó ligeramente y se terminó en su cuerpo, llenando el interior de Shintaro con su esencia, a lo que este solo gimió fuerte una vez más. Era increíble y genial para el de tez pálida. No había sentido un placer así, era algo que sentía que se debía repetir.

Amaba la nueva manera de "divertirse" con Shintaro. Y estaba seguro que esa solo era la primera noche, vendrían más, era más que seguro.

Cuando Shintaro por fin lo miró después de todo el placer extra, le sonrió de manera cansada y erótica, sudando, dejando que un hilo de saliva bajara por la comisura de los labios. Ambos estaban agotados.

-Kuroha, t-te amo-le dijo jadeante y desesperado.

-Yo también Shintaro-. Le sonrió antes de besarle.

Se besaron de manera desesperada y errática, anhelando el cuerpo _y el amor_ del otro una vez más.

Era como habían llegado a esa situación, ambos habían necesitado aprender poco a poco cada día y noche.

Aún así, eso no eliminaba el hecho de que Kuroha era el monstruo que le había quitado la felicidad a Shintaro. Eso no evitaba que Shintaro fuera el único en el mundo al cual Kuroha no podía matar.

Ambos eran el placebo del otro; ambos eran un reemplazo del amor.

Kuroha reemplazaba a Konoha. Shintaro no significaba realmente nada para Kuroha. Pero aún así ambos compartían un extraño y retorcido sentimiento. Ambos compartían un amor totalmente desquiciado, incoherente y muerto; pero para ambos, este amor retorcido estaba bien.

_Era un amor retorcidamente perfecto._

* * *

Bueno... me divertí escribiendo esto no les mentiré.

Aunque es difícil escribir de ellos con propiedad...

Sobre todo quise ser ligeramente romántica. Las parejas de solo sexo me aburren-y mucho *aunque eso no evita que escribiera muchas escenas de sexo LOL*- por lo cual quise hablar de ellos en una especie de relación de pareja, espero no haber escrito algo muy occ y que les guste- para mi Shintaro es un ex-virgen que quiere que le den día y noche :c (?)-. Y... me encantan de este modo, como una parejita feliz; no sé, no veo a Kuroha no amando desesperadamente a Shintaro, lo mismo con Shin~.

Y, sorry si su descripción de amor es algo cruel, para mi sería así.

Y... este fue mi primer lemon. Nunca había escrito lemon, espero no haberlas decepcionado -y añado, esta pareja es puro lemon :v-

Espero hayan disfrutado. ¡Pronto volveré con un AU de ellos!

Pamela se despide.

Cuídense y ¡saludos!


End file.
